


After Hours

by Apple_Cheol



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, It's becoming a problem, LingLong - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Zilong really really likes worshipping Ling, i think, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Cheol/pseuds/Apple_Cheol
Summary: Zilong thinks he's having an awful day, and Ling is having none of it.yes, it's LingLong papapa~
Relationships: Ling/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank those who tried voting for "Apple you need Jesus" because I, too, agree.
> 
> But I guess the thirst for the papapa never stops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also thanks to @umeiiru on ig for giving me some inspiration on the last part~ i based it off her comic eheheh
> 
> that's all imma go bathe in holy water now, bye
> 
> Some terms you'll encounter:
> 
>  _baobei_ \- baby, also a term of endearment  
>  _Gege_ \- elder brother

Zilong had been having the worst day.

Granted, the war of the Oriental Fighters was over, and the Riverlands was peaceful. He had woken up to a bright sunny morning surrounded by his loved ones.

But he was still having the worst day, and nothing could change that.

"Nothing?" Ling replied when Zilong told him as much, while sparring that afternoon. "That's quite the exaggeration."

"No, seriously," Zilong grumbled, struggling to keep up with Ling's attacks. "I feel slower, weaker… it’s like I’m down on my luck today—AGH!"

A well-placed sweep underneath Zilong's legs sent him tumbling to the ground, Ling quickly putting his knee on the fighter's broad chest to prevent him from getting up. From this angle, Ling's lavender hair created a delicate frame around his features, flushed red from sparring. His coat had become looser throughout the whole ordeal, juxtaposed against his firm muscle. He breathed heavily, drawing Zilong's attention back to those moist lips, and a smirk formed on his face.

"Well, _you_ could help brighten it up a bit..." He winked at Ling—only to be rewarded by a sharp punch on the shoulder before the assassin finally let him up.

"You have no decency!" Ling scolded him, just as Wanwan waved to them from the doorway of the training yard. Afternoon tea must be ready.

Zilong only shook his head playfully, shrugging his coat back on. It was worth a shot. He headed back to their palace quarters, only to be tugged back by Ling.

"Ten o'clock, by the bathing pool. Don't be late," He muttered swiftly into Zilong's ear before running away, leaving the spearman blushing and flustered. Did he really seem that desperate?

Oh well. That was one thing to look forward to. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all...

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

... No. Screw that. It was. It definitely was.

"Stupid, stupid Zilong, how could I have forgotten!?"

Of course what Ling said stayed at the back of his mind, how could it not, what with the delectable way that assassin said it? But still, he, Zilong, the great dragon warrior, still managed to become busy with one task, then another, and yet another, until he completely forgot Ling had invited him to the pools. It was now half-past ten, and Zilong had just finished reading Chang'e a bedtime story (more like a bedtime _epic_ , she takes forever to fall asleep). Ling was a patient man, Zilong knew that, but he didn’t want to leave the other hanging, either. He pushed open the wooden doors with a loud bang, turning this way and that, checking if Ling was still in the pools.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Zilong sighed, leaning back against the doors. This was all his fault. Ever since Ling decided to stay, he and Zilong had been going… back and forth. There was no other way to explain it, much like the flutter he felt in his chest whenever Ling broke into an unexpected smile. How was it that that man had managed to occupy Zilong’s thoughts the way he did? Now even little things and dates like these made him flustered. He doubted Ling even meant his invitation.

He trudged back to his chambers, determined to sleep the whole day off. His muscles could almost creak with exhaustion, and he took it as an excuse to “rest” by the doors to Ling’s room, quietly checking if he was in there. Silence. He must’ve gone back to the courtyard to train.

Well, good for him, but tonight, Zilong didn’t feel like joining him. He continued making his way back to his room, mind finally wandering away from thoughts of Ling and his tiring day, looking forward to a good night’s sleep. He opened his doors…

… And found Ling curled up in his bed, sheets tangled around his legs and waist.

“What took you so long, Zi?”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

If it weren’t for his own self-control, Zilong would’ve collapsed to the floor. Or maybe he would’ve ravaged Ling right then and there, he wasn’t so sure.

Ling sat up in his bed, naked, save of course for the bedsheets. He had tied his hair up in a ribbon—one of Zilong’s hair ties, the fighter noticed. His face was flushed, but it was unlike the flush of earlier, from training—no, this one was softer, shyer, dusting across his cheeks and nose. He must be so embarrassed, Zilong realized, and suddenly he felt like cuddling Ling instead.

Then he saw the small bulge underneath the blanket, between Ling’s legs, and that urge to cuddle was completely replaced with the urge to fuck him, and do that all night long.

“What are you doing on my bed, Ling?” Zilong said, slowly, the steps he took towards the assassin were even slower. “And more importantly,” He put a knee on the bed, creating a slight depression, and Ling fidgeted in his place, he bit his lip. “What are you doing with one of my ties?”

“I was waiting for you,” Ling breathed, as Zilong came ever closer. “And I wanted to put my hair up.”

“Put your hair up?” Zilong said, in a tone that was almost incredulous but was actually just playful—but a different kind of play. “But _baobei_ ,” He was finally face to face with Ling, and up close his face was perhaps a hundred times more beautiful, the flush tinting his porcelain skin, his eyes half closed so that the lashes made delicate shadows, his irises the shade of a camellia in full bloom. “You look so much more beautiful with your hair down.”

He leaned even further into Ling as he said this, his lips practically grazed the shell of Ling’s ear. He grasped the blanket around Ling’s waist with one hand, and with the other, he reached up to undo the tie. Ling shivered as Zilong did so, lavender tendrils falling back to just over his shoulders, and as his gaze finally refocused back on Zilong, the fighter gave in to his urges and pulled Ling into a kiss.

Ling tasted like green tea, with just a hint of cherry, Zilong noted, but he would only remember that hours later, when all of this was over, instead he was overwhelmed by the man under him, a million contradictions blooming at once, at the brush of his fingertips—Ling was all muscle and sinew, yet he was pliable in Zilong’s hold, his body fitting perfectly against the warrior. Ling was not touchy, let alone clingy, and yet his hands immediately found their way onto Zilong’s shoulders, grasping onto him for dear life. Ling was a quiet person, something that used to grate on Zilong’s nerves but he was now used to, and here Ling was, whimpering and moaning underneath him, unintelligible mutterings that disperse with a single breath.

“So beautiful,” Zilong whispered, he pecked the corner of Ling’s lips before traipsing down to his neck, kissing a sensitive spot multiple times before giving it a gentle bite, relishing in the choked cry Ling gave when he did so. “So very, very, beautiful.”

“No—“ Ling tried to admonish him, failing when Zilong sucked on the sensitive spot again, turning it into a darker patch of red. “I am not…”

“Mmmm, I don’t think so,” Zilong reached up again to kiss him, not hesitating to go deeper this time, wanting to taste even more of Ling. Their tongues wove for only the briefest of moments before Ling surrendered, breathless and writhing, even unconsciously following Zilong when they parted to catch their breath. “You are, by far, the most enchanting thing to ever exist in the Riverlands. Perhaps even the Land of Dawn.”

“Stop saying that,” Ling whimpered, yet Zilong only smiled at him gently, cupping his cheek.

“I cannot,” He replied, guiding Ling back down on the bed with his free hand, enjoying how the blush on Ling’s skin seemed to deepen with every loving gesture. “You make me want to sing praises of you, Ling. My graceful Cyan Finch. My majestic phoenix. How lucky I am that you chose to be under the same sky as me.”

“That… that is a bit—ahn!” Ling’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands dove for the bedsheets as Zilong finally uncovered his member, even the way the silk slid off its tip drove him into a frenzy. “Zilong—I, _uh_ , Zilong—“

“Use your words, my dearest,” Zilong said, he grasped Ling’s member firmly, stroking it in an unhurried measure. “Your voice is gentle, and I’d love to hear more of it.”

“Zilong— _more—“_

“Yes?”

“Need you—in me—“

“How forward of you,” Zilong traced a line of kisses down to his chest, drawing a pattern around his areola and sucking on a nipple, while playing on the other one with his free hand. All the while he pumped Ling’s member continuously, becoming even more encouraged when he felt precum beginning to trickle from the tip. “But first we must prepare you, should we not?”

He laughed gently when Ling whimpered once again, he tugged on Zilong’s coat and only then did the fighter realize he was still fully clothed. He quickly took off his clothing, tossing it off onto the floor and coming back to Ling.

“Ling…” He murmured, his fingers prodding those soft and swollen lips, and Ling wordless licked them and eventually sucked them, making Zilong’s fingers viscous and wet “…Thank you, _baobei_.”

“You’re welcome—ahhhhnnn…” Ling’s back arched, one of his hands left the bedsheets and he bit into his own fist as Zilong plunged a finger into his ass. “Ohhhh…”

“So tight,” Zilong grunted as his finger felt along Ling’s walls, grazing against sensitive spots that caused Ling to flinch and cry out every now and then. “I can’t wait to be inside you…”

“Zilong... oh…” Zilong added a second finger, scissoring him even further, and Ling’s legs instinctively wrapped around his arm before Zilong forced them apart once more. After a few moments, he added a third finger, enjoying the choked-out moan Ling made as he did so. He slyly thrust his fingers at a specific angle, and Ling gasped, his hips bucked against Zilong’s fingers and his chest heaved. “Zi—there—“

“Later, _baobei_ , I promise.” He withdrew his fingers from Ling’s ass, parting the assassin’s legs even further. He looked back at Ling, his hair strewn all over the pillow like silken strands, the flush creeping down to his neck, those lips that looked and felt like rose petals—

How elusive, how stunning, an image a million times even more gorgeous than Zilong could have ever dreamed. And it was all his…

“Ling?” He pulled Ling closer, wrapping those lithe arms around his waist, and he leaned down again until their faces were less than a breath apart.

“…Yes?”

“I love you.” He pressed a soft kiss onto those lips, and entered Ling in one swift movement, bottoming out almost immediately.

_So warm, so tight… so good_ …

Zilong felt as though all the gates of heaven had opened, enveloping him in warm and ecstasy, nothing else could have felt greater in this moment, Ling felt so amazing wrapped around him, his insides massaging his cock so pleasurably—

—then he heard Ling whisper “I love you too,” and perhaps he had spoken too quickly, because those words had sent his heart into overdrive, he could die of complete happiness right then and there.

But the warmth of Ling around him saved him from doing so, and perhaps he can show this assassin how much he loved him in a different way.

His thrusts started out slowly, gently, he didn’t want to Ling to be roughened up so quickly—and the way Ling responded to his every move was gratifying, from the way their hips met, their skin making shallow slapping sounds, to the way his cries escaped from his mouth like unfinished words, thoughts whispered a little bit too early, his hands wrapped around Zilong again, one dug into his shoulder and the other found its way to the nape of his neck, pulling at the roots of his hair—it was almost painful, but Zilong loved it, loved the way Ling revealed himself to him, a book of secrets finally uncovered, a path to euphoria nearing its completion.

He changed the angle of his thrusts, pushing even deeper, and Ling’s cries went a pitch higher, his hands pressed even harder until Zilong finally felt pain in the roots of his hair and against his skin, but he welcomed it, enjoyed every sensation of it. “There, _baobei_?”

“Yes! _Yes, Zilong, please—so close—“_

“Anything for you,” He murmured in reply, and his thrusts finally grew faster, with each plunge he met Ling’s prostate head-on, causing Ling to babble even more incoherent words—sometimes Zilong heard his name in the mix, most of the time they were only half-whimpers, a symphony shakier yet lovelier than any music he’s heard. “You feel so wonderful around me, you take me in so well, do you know that? How good you are? How perfect you are?”

“I…” Zilong thrust against him particularly strongly, and again his breath was taken away, “I am not _perfect_ —“

“You always will be to me,” Zilong dug his face in the hollow of Ling’s neck, his movements have become faster and erratic—he was almost there—and he could tell Ling was too, from the way he tightened around Zilong’s member, and he felt himself twitch—“Come with me—“

“Zilong—yes—“ He bit into Ling’s neck again, and that did it—the gates of heaven opened itself, and he released into Ling’s ass, Ling’s sigh warmed his skin and tousled his hair as he came as well, wetting Zilong’s torso with come. They laid like that for a few moments, catching their breath, before Zilong finally eased himself out of Ling’s hole, his come leaking out as soon as his member was free, causing Ling to cover his face.

“Why are you embarrassed?” Zilong chuckled. He kissed along Ling’s knuckles before gentling handling them, intertwining the assassin’s fingers with his. “Don’t be. Not anymore.”

“I…” Ling began, once again, before sighing and flashing Zilong a soft yet tired smile. “I’ll try.”

The fighter grinned in triumph, he settled beside Ling and pulled the sheets over them, kissing Ling’s forehead for good measure. “I love you, Ling.”

“I love you too, Zilong.”

His heart fluttered again, and he was about to close his eyes and sleep when he remembered something. “Ling, wait… were you really planning to meet me in the bathing pools?”

“Oh…” Zilong could practically see the blush forming on Ling’s cheeks. “…Yes. But you took too long, so I decided to… wait here instead.”

“I didn’t think you’d go through with it…”

“I am many things, Zilong. “ Ling looked up at him, his smile sincere and loving. “And a man of his word is one of them.”

_Even now, he manages to insert his principles into something as intimate as this. How cute…_ Zilong almost cooed. Instead he opted to hug Ling closer against him, finally content. “Thank the gods for that.”

Perhaps this wasn’t the worst day, after all.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

A loud banging on Wanwan’s door startled her awake. There was only one person who would ever knock on her door like that…

“Wanwan! Wanwan!”

The voice confirmed it. Wanwan groggily opened the door to have Chang’e barge in just as quickly, holding onto Wanwan for dear life. “Help them!”

“…Help who, Chang’e?”

“ _Gege_ , and Brother Ling… they’re fighting!”

Wanwan’s eyes widened. She knew that Zilong and Ling had had some sort of rivalry in the past, but she thought that had been over by now... “Fighting?”

“Yes!” Chang’e nodded emphatically. “I wanted _Gege_ to read me another bedtime story, so I went to his room, then I heard Brother Ling was in there too, and there was this _papapa_ sound, and Brother Ling was crying! They must have been slapping each other! It was so scary!” She hid her face in Wanwan’s stomach, her sobs muffled. “You have to stop them!”

_Papapa… crying… slapping…_

_What time was it? Almost midnight…_

Wanwan’s face reddened in abject shock as she realized what actually happened, and she clung onto Chang’e even tighter.

_Those two idiots are going to have a hard time explaining all this tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)  
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
